In recent years, the portable equipment has been widely spread as represented by portable telephones and personal digital assistants (PDA). The portable equipment particularly requires lowness in power consumption. From this reason, for example, a reflective liquid crystal display device may be employed because it has no backlight and uses external light. However, in the reflective liquid crystal display device or any other display device using external light, there is a problem that display is infeasible in the night, or even indoors if available external light is insufficient. Therefore, a display apparatus using an organic EL display device lower in electric power consumption in addition to the reflective liquid crystal display device is conventionally proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
FIG. 5 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an exemplary structure of the above-mentioned display apparatus. More specifically, a TFT 82 for a liquid crystal display device, a TFT 83 for an organic EL display device, and bus lines (not illustrated) are formed on an insulating substrate 81. A flattening layer 84 is formed on surfaces of these members. The display apparatus includes a reflective region P and a transmissive region Q, which are divided as illustrated in FIG. 5. In the transmissive region Q, a light reflective anode electrode 91 for an organic EL display device 90 is formed on the flattening layer 84. The transmissive region Q further includes an insulating layer 92, an organic layer 93, a cathode electrode 94, and a transparent insulating layer 95 formed so as to constitute the organic EL display device 90. On the other hand, the reflective region P includes a reflection electrode (pixel electrode) 85, a liquid crystal layer 86, a counter electrode 87, and a counter substrate 88 provided on the transparent insulating layer 95. Further, a polarizing plate 89 is formed on an outer surface thereof so as to constitute a reflective liquid crystal display device 80. According to the illustrated example, the polarizing plate 89 includes a linear polarizing plate 89a and a quarter-wavelength retardation plate 89b, which are laminated to constitute a circularly polarizing plate. In this arrangement, the cathode electrode 94 and the transparent insulating layer 95 of the organic EL display device 90 are present also in the reflective region P. The liquid crystal layer 86, the counter electrode 87, the counter substrate 88, and the polarizing plate 89, constituting the liquid crystal display device 80, are formed so as to extend into the transmissive region Q. Further, a color filter layer 88a intervenes between the counter electrode 87 and the counter substrate 88.